Un Lienzo sin Color
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Drabble. Posible SPOILER del Manga. Habiendo luchado con Naruto, Sasuke es llevado al hospital de Konoha donde es curado de sus heridas y donde también tiene una particular platica con Sakura ¡Sasuke x Sakura! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Jejeje ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno a estas alturas ya nadie se debe acordar de mi XD**

**En fin, hace unos dias leí por pura curiosidad el manga y me realmente me gusto tanto como para hacer un fic. Es que me sorprende como es que Sakura aún ama a Sasuke y me inspiró tanto que me puse a escribir, aunque debo decir que este pequeño drabble lo escribí hace pocos minutos y creo que me gusto el resultado, eso si, me costo trabajo, yo no soy nada romantica ¬¬U**

**Ok, no los molesto más y vayamos directo a las aclaraciones:**

**Aclaraciones: Nada de lo aquí mostrado es mío, todo pertenece al señor Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso sin ningún fin lucrativo y por mero amor al arte, y a esta pareja (sí, es de mis favoritas)**

* * *

~Un Lienzo sin Color~

-"_Lo consiguió… Naruto lo consiguió_"- pensó con tristeza mientras corría a prisa de aquí para allá. Miro por unos segundos sus manos y ropas empapadas en sangre –"_Perdóname_"-

-¡Sakura-san, venga rápido!- llamo apresuradamente una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en el lugar, rápidamente camino hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, estaban en medio de una situación critica

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin rodeos, la mujer tardo breves momentos en explicarle detalladamente la situación -¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿La situación de Naruto y Sasuke-kun empeoró?!- exclamo meramente alarmada. Sin creérselo corrió por un largo pasillo que a metros se dividía en dos, de un lado su mejor amigo y del otro el amor de su vida ¿Qué hacer?

-Sakura- se escucho débilmente. La susodicha se giro sólo para ver a su maestra siendo ayudada a caminar por Shizune

-¡¿Tsunade-shishou?! ¡Aun no esta en condiciones, regrese a descansar!-

-¡¿Sakura, acaso olvidas quien soy?!- interrumpió con notoria molestia en su voz –¡Yo soy Tsunade, una de los tres sannin y la quinta Hokage de Konoha!-

-Tsunade-shishou- musito en voz baja viendo como la rubia se separaba de la pelinegra para quedar firme ante su alumna

-Ahora ve. Tienes que salvar al Uchiha ¿no?-

-¡Pero Naruto…!-

-Por Naruto no te preocupes, nosotras nos haremos cargo. Además ese mocoso todavía no puede morir, aun tiene que convertirse en Hokage- sonrió comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde el rubio se encontraba, la pelirosa la miro al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos

-¡Si!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Fueron largas y cansadas horas las que se necesitaron para estabilizar a ambos shinobis, pero finalmente los dos se encontraban fuera de peligro. Miro por la amplia ventana de la habitación como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a bañar las ruinas de la que alguna vez fuera la majestuosa Konoha. Un quejido pronto la saco de sus cavilaciones

-Sasuke-kun- musito levantándose de la silla en la que hubiera estado minutos antes

-¿Con que eres Sakura, eh?- hablo tras asimilar la situación unos minutos -¿Dónde demonios estoy?- exigió saber con poca delicadeza en sus palabras

-E-En… en el hospital- contesto temerosa por la reacción del moreno

-¿En el hospital?- sonrió con burla y arrogancia -¿Ayudan a quien intento destruir a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha? Que idiotas- tan pronto termino de decir eso sintió un ardor cubrir su mejilla, lo sabia, su ex-compañera le había dado una bofetada. No podía ver debido a la venda que cubría sus ojos pero podía imaginarse la expresión en el rostro de la pelirosa -¿Sabes que te puedo matar sin ningún problema, verdad?-

-Lo sé, estoy consiente de eso. Y te ayudamos… ¡Para que los esfuerzos de Naruto no fueran en vano!-

-¿Naruto dices? Desde un principio tenia planeado matarlo, no veo el sentido de su terquedad. Él no podría entender mi sufrimiento ni el de Itachi-

-Es cierto, Naruto jamás tuvo a nadie- su voz sonaba seria e irritada, definitivamente quería golpearlo otra vez pero no debía actuar bajo influencia de la ira –Tu siempre hablabas de tu clan y de cómo ansiabas vengarte. ¿Pero y que tal él? Él nunca conoció a su padre ni a su madre y todos en la aldea lo odiaban ¿No crees que eso lo hacia sentir peor que tu?- no respondió nada, solo escuchaba lo que la molestia de su compañera le decía. La medico frunció aun mas el ceño ante la actitud poco interesada del Uchiha

-Sasuke, al final… ¡Al final solo eres un cobarde!-

De un rápido movimiento y a pesar de sus heridas tomo por el cuello a la chica estampándola contra una de las paredes cercanas

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a suplicar por tu vida?-

-N-No- contesto con dificultad –Ya no soy la misma niña… que escapaba de las peleas-

Un largo e incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación, poco a poco el agarre del Uchiha fue perdiendo fuerza hasta soltar completamente el níveo cuello de la chica

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Cállate- silencio mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de hospital, si volvía a actuar sin medir las consecuencias terminaría con sus heridas sangrando de nuevo –Esta bien, me quedare un tiempo, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Me quedare hasta que se _usurantonkachi_ se recupere y pueda acabar con él-

Sonrió con tristeza, sabia que el "último" descendiente del clan Uchiha diría algo como eso, la herida interna en su corazón no podía cicatrizar y conocer la verdadera historia de Itachi le había hecho mas daño pero inevitablemente y aunque él no se diera cuenta o no quisiera aceptarlo también era su punto débil

-Oye Sasuke-kun- comenzó tranquilamente llamando la atención del pelinegro -¿Crees que Itachi-san se sentiría feliz con saber lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos instintivamente. No quería admitirlo pero aquel a quien tanto amaba se había convertido en un ser violento y despiadado. Por su parte el oji-carmín tardo varios segundos en responder pensando la respuesta indicada, que aunque fuera para alguien a quien él consideraba _molestia_, era acerca de su hermano y merecía toda la seriedad posible

-Itachi lo sabía, él sabia que inevitablemente me vengaría de los altos mandos de la aldea-

-Lo sé y lo comprendo pero en todo caso tu venganza debería ir dirigida a ellos, aunque claro no es que lo apruebe- comento acercándose poco a poco al Uchiha –En Konoha aun quedan personas inocentes, gente que no tiene nada que ver con lo que le paso al clan Uchiha-

-¡Basta! No quiero seguir hablando de esto- finalizo un poco cabreado por la terquedad de la chica, en ese aspecto también era como el rubio –Vete-

-Esta bien- sonrió al borde de las lagrimas por la frialdad en la que lo había dicho, justo a unos pasos de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo, paso saliva con dificultad por lo que estaba por decir –Sasuke-kun, se que a pesar de que dije que no era la misma hay algo en lo que no cambie… aun te sigo amando- hablo lo mas enérgicamente que pudo, se giro sobre sus talones comenzando a cerrar la puerta con lentitud, el chasquido que esta produjo le indico que se había cerrado completamente.

En cuanto estuvo por dar los primeros pasos para ver como se encontraba su amigo lo pudo escuchar, casi como un susurro el pelinegro lo había vuelto a decir, aquella palabra a la que le guardaba un cariño especial

-_Gracias_-

Porque tal y como lo había dicho Itachi a Naruto, el corazón de Sasuke aun seguía siendo un lienzo en blanco y ella había trazado parte de un dibujo

* * *

**No saben lo feliz que estoy de volver a publicar en la categoria de Naruto, que pese a todo el relleno y demás que meten en el anime tiene una excelente trama.**

**Bueno lo que acaban de ver es un posible SPOILER, aunque dudo por mucho que quede así por eso no lo puse en las aclaraciones, ¡Pero vamos! se vale soñar ¿no? ¡Bueh! Sí les gusto (y espero que sí) espero ansiosa los reviews.**

**Bien como estoy algo cansada (mis ojos comienzan a parecerse al Sharingan de lo rojos que estan) los dejo, se cuidan muchisimo ¡Bye~!**


End file.
